The intergroup Ewing's Sarcoma Study is a collaborative effort by three national cancer clinical trial groups: Children's Cancer Study Group, Southwest Oncology Group, and Cancer Leukemia Group B to conduct clinical trials on children and young adults with Ewing's sarcoma of bone. A multi-disciplinary committee composed of chemotherapists, surgeons, radiotherapists pathologists and statisticians representing the three cooperative groups was organized in 1972 to develop a Phase III clinical trial for previously untreated Ewing's sarcoma. The objectives of the localized study are to compare the disease free interval survival and local recurrence rate using systemic chemotherapy of three drugs (cyclophosphamide, vincristine and actinomycin-D) or four drugs (cylophosphamide, vincristine, actinomycin-D and adriamycin) or three drugs (cyclophosphamide, vincristine, actinomycin-D) plus bilateral pulmonary radiation therapy. The objectives of the metastatic study are to determine the response rate and duration of response and survival to a four drug chemotherapy regimen plus radiation therapy for both the primary lesion and the metastatic lesion. Presently, the committee is finalizing a new study for localized Ewing's sarcoma which will compare the most "successful" arm of the present protocol (4 drugs - vincristine, cyclophosphamide, adriamycin and actinomycin-D) and compare it with a higher intermittent schedule of drugs; as well as assss the effectiveness of complete or partial surgical resection to further control local disease. Other objectives are to determine the effectiveness of a uniform radiation therapy regimen to control local disease, to identify, determine and compare the degree of early and late toxicity and sequelae of therapy and to evaluate and confirm the prognostic characteristics with respect to tumor and host. Patients with localized primaries of the pelvic and sacral bones will be treated separately with multimodal therapy consisting of initial treatment with chemotherapy followed by radiation therapy and surgery (if possible) followed by maintenance chemotherapy.